


[podfic] Take Your Last Shot You Know You're Gonna Hit It

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rule 63, other sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It's almost perfect, but Dylan wants more. (Lather, rinse, repeat.)00:49:58 :: Written byShihadchick.





	[podfic] Take Your Last Shot You Know You're Gonna Hit It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Your Last Shot You Know You're Gonna Hit It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405852) by [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick). 



**Streaming and download (mp3):**[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpftakeyourlastshotyouknowyouregonnahitit) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1E6qmMpF-0ziAvKneCc87xfFiYVT20esZ)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to Shihadchick for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Picture credits:** [softball](https://www.maxpixel.net/Baseball-Game-Recreation-Ball-Softball-Sport-4081423)


End file.
